Touchdown
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Leah is in High School and is a cheerleading captain. Sam and Leah were dating, but not for love, only for quarterback and captain, but when Sam gets replaced for quarterback Leah finds herself actually in love with someone. More of a summary inside. R R
1. Chapter 1The Meeting

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

Ugh, cheerleading try-outs. The only time when lame girls want to be me, popular, beautiful, and having the hottest guy, and my quarter-back Sam Uley. That is one hot stud! Today is also football try-outs. Wonder how those are going.

"Next! Caitlyn, you really expect that to be a cart wheel? More of a flop wheel." You have to be strict in order to be respected. "Next, Janette." O my fucking god. She actually brought pom poms. "NEXT! Janette, you don't understand that this is cheerleading, pom-pom try outs already past." I leaned towards my co-captain and cousin Emily. "Like she could even make that. Look at her scrawny legs." I whispered to her. She breathed out a laugh.

I don't want to be so mean, but you have to be if you want order. I looked at the sheet. Ten down, fifteen to go. I already know for a fact that I am having my old team, Bella Swan, of coarse Emily, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Rachel and Rebecca Black. So far, my team likes Tina, Anna, Tara, and Ashley.

"Hi. My name is Katrina. Though I'm sure you heard of me." She said flipping her hair in front of me.

"Excuse me miss attitude bitch, I'm Leah Clearwater, captain of this squad, you control your self love then we can get along just fine. Go do your dance." I said standing up to her. She was black, rude, and damn she had an ass!

Her music started and she started off with a back flip. I just shrugged. So, her little sheet about ehrself says she was in gymnastics for twelve years of her life. The routine was familiar…where had I seen it? It came to a sharp cut and she landed in the splits her chest heaving hard.

"Where are you from. You haven't always been at this school." I said getting up and walking by her with my four and a half inch stilettos. I can do anything in these babies! I am the only one that can do cheerleading and flips with stilettos on.

"I used to go to that all black school. Olympus High. I was the captain there. My family moved and I have to go to this school, we would always be in competitions competing and ya'll are okay." My breath hitched. She was the captain there? They were always the winners with the championships for the cheer offs.

"Out of this gym. Go back to your old school bitch." I said hovering over her.

"I would fight you but I don't want to break a nail." She said waving her manicured nails in my face.

"Ok, you can make the team, though you have to get through my squad and be part of a team, okay sunshine. No I in team okay babe." I said patting her head.

"We'll see how long you can stay in your place even hon." She said and patted my cheek. "Oh, and there is an 'I' in Katrina." Like I give a shit ass hole!

"Oh, and another rule, touch me without actually having to with the routines is next to illegal here. So instead of braking those pretty little nails of yours, I'll cut them off completely got it chocolate mama?" I said sternly and turned around and took a seat when I heard her mumble something.

"Got it caramel frappicino." I looked at her in shock.

"Do you like caramel fraps?" I asked her.

"They are only my life!" She said happily.

"Me too. And don't call me that, ever." I said. I leaned to Emily again. "If I ever look like I will kill her or something hold me back." I whispered and she just nodded. The gym doors slammed open suddenly. I looked over there and everyone else's eyes followed. It was my boyfriend Sam.

"Baby, could you come with me real quick?" He asked coming over to me.

"Um, sure. Emily take care of the try outs. You know what I like." I said. She nodded and smiled. We started to walk out. "Where are we going?" I asked him as he wrapped his arm around my waist to get me closer to him.

"to the try outs of my team. I want you to meet the new quarterback." He said looking down.

"You're not the quarterback anymore? What the hell do you mean?" I hissed at him and punched him in the gut.

"Come on, I thought you wouldn't care." He said holding my hands.

"I don't care? Ha! I have to be a girlfriend to the quarterback. I am captain of the cheerleading squad. Sorry, but you don't make the cut. And I can find myself to the football field." I said storming off.

"Lee-lee! Did Emily tell you that she is good in bed?" He shouted after me.

"Excuse me?" I asked astonished.

"I told her she is great in bed and hmm, she is. Better than you. Maybe she will take back up quarterbacks." He said.

"Fuck you Samuel Uley! Or should I say Samantha because you are seriously always looking, acting, and god you might as well be a girl! I feel so sorry for your parents, well your mother, I am happy that your dad left when he had the chance!" I shouted and spun around and walked off. "Have fun in hell!" I screeched and then I ran into the bathroom. Tears slid down my caramel looking skin. "Damn it! Leah, suck it up!" I pepped myself and fluffed my hair and redid my make up with the cheerleading secret stash.

Lets go find the quarterback. I opened the door out of the girl's bathroom. The door hit someone. O my god, I have to deal with this kid everywhere!

"Listen freshman, go to Bella, she would like you, dweeb." I said to a guy named Edward. I didn't bother helping him up. My blue, green, and black uniform would get stained with blood! So I handed him a tissue. "Bye." I said and walked to the field.

"Hey, hey, look who it is! Now free Leah Clearwater!" Emmett said. He was a very good player. Strong, but no quarterback.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. I'm sure word got around. So, who's my new boyfriend, I mean who's the new quarterback." The clutter of guys opened up to just two people talking in the back. My brother Seth and a new student I will guess. "Please tell me its not Seth! Seth, I love you dearly, but I need to have a quarterback boyfriend." I said stepping back a few steps.

"Awww, love you too sis. No, it's this guy right here." I looked at him. Strong, very strong, so strong that he could rip through a normal T-shirt. I looked at his eyes, deep brown, like mine except you could get lost at them. They held so much emotion and power and control. His outfit right now was jeans that he looked too hot in and a really tight blue V-neck that you could see an eight pack in there. My breath hitched. Sam only had a four pack. He is two times better man! He cleared his throat. Shit, I'm caught staring at his hot body. Very hot, I wonder what it's like to just touch it. The thought quickly left.

"Umm, hello? Are you okay?" He asked waving his strong hand in front of my face waving his musky scent around me. "Hello?" He asked again. I blinked a couple of times.

"Are you real?" I asked breathlessly.

"Um, yes?" He said and looked at Seth.

"Are you sure?" I asked. There is no way in god damn hell he is real!

"Pretty sure, yeah." He said looking at me like I was a weirdo. Well, I was sure acting like it!

"I don't believe you." I whispered looking at his eyes. He stepped closer to me and damn he was tall! He breathed in my face a couple times, oh wow, peppermint will never smell the same again!

"Want me to prove it?" He asked cupping my face with his hand. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. Our lips met with passion and love. Everything was in that kiss. Everything good. He pulled back a few inches. "You believe me yet?" He asked.

"No." I whispered. He will be the one. He smiled and kissed me again. The team groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Put a cork in it." I said to them with a smile. I mashed my lips with him again. I pulled back. "What's your name?" I asked. Wow, we are making out and we don't even know each other's names.

"Jacob, Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake." He said. I stepped back.

"I am-"

"No need to introduce yourself. You know, you act like a complete and total bitch." I flinched at this. "I would know this because I was quarterback at my old school had the hottest girls in the school and all of them would be stupid prissy girls that only cared about there looks." He said to me. He thought I was one of those people. Hot on the outside not so hot in the in.

"What you think I am a self absorbed bitch? Well I am that. But I am not stupid or prissy. I get straight As and make routines every night and make sure we are kick ass all the time. I am not stupid." I pouted.

"I know." He said with a smile.

"I know? Why did you call me stupid?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"I wasn't calling you stupid. I was talking about the older girlfriends. You are intelligent. Hot, and shit, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Mind if I spy in on cheerleading try outs?" He asked. I looked at the clock. Yeah, they would still be going on. We still have fifteen minutes!

"Sure. If its okay with Coach Drake." I said.

"Hmm? Yeah. Go ahead, have fun." He said looking at his clipboard. Huh, with Sam I had to flash him before…I laughed and grabbed Jake's hand and we went into the gym. I was flooded by my besties that are cheerleaders.

"Who is he? He is so hot!" Rosalie asked.

"You have Emmett remember?" I reminded her.

"Please, like I would leave Emmy bear for him!" Rose shrieked.

"Good, because he is the new quarterback and my new boyfriend." I said kissing him on the lips lightly. "Oh, and Emily, your off the squad. You betrayed me. And I trusted you, so go to hell like Sam will. Bye!" I said.

"wait what!" Bella shrieked at me.

"She slept with Sam." I said plainly. All of the girls looked at her.

"Hey, like I could help it. He is just so-" She was cut off by a screaming Alice attacking her. I just shrugged and kissed Jacob again as they all fought for me. I pulled back not far.

"Looks like I just scored a touchdown with you." I mumbled and then we kissed again.

* * *

Ok, so that is Chapter One of "Touchdown" I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read more! Thanks everyone and reviews are always nice! Thank you all! ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter Two

I don't own anything by the way. And there is no mythical creatures in this story! Small amount of lemons in this chapter. Well, not really but, if you don't really like any sexual things then don't read!

Leah POV

I have my team now. It is Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel, Rebecca, Tina, Katrina, Anna, Tara, and Ashley. At least we can do a pyramid of six. Then there would be the two people in the back and front to catch me who will always be on top. So glad I got rid of that slut Emily, I mean, I love her, but she doesn't make it. Plus, she would be an extra on my pyramid which can't happen.

"Leah, I wanted to ask you something." Jake said taking my hand.

"What is it?" I asked smiling into his eyes. They looked serious though.

"Did you sleep with Sam?" Wow, that's a question for you.

"No, actually I didn't. Well, sort of. If you count actually sleeping and not sex, then yeah I slept with him. Between you and me, I'm still a virgin." Then what Sam said rang into my ears. 'Emily is better in bed than you.' It repeated over and over.

"I'm not exactly. But, would you like to go out with me? I really like you, but I have one more thing to ask you." He just asked me out!

"Ask away." He is so polite and he is nothing like Sam, he was a dick face.

"Do you really want to be with me, or is it just because I am quarterback? Because, I know how it will end. I was dating the cheerleading captain and she broke up with me when I dropped out. So, I don't want another relationship like that one. So, tell me if you are just using me to date a quarterback then I will leave. I like you a lot, but I'm not doing that again."

I thought about it. Sam never made me happy, he was just there as the quarterback. Jake is different, he is amazing, I can't be without him.

"I want to be with you. You are so different from Sam, you are better than me. I never say that by the way, but it's true. No matter what you should leave me, because I don't deserve you." He lifted my chin up more so I could see him roll his eyes. I smiled and he kissed me.

"I think you are too perfect for me." He said smiling. The end of the day bell rang. Wait, did we just skip a class. Oh well. "I have to go to football practice." He said and kissed me again.

"I have cheerleading practice. Have to get these girls in shape for your game in a few weeks. It's lame how soon it is. You just got assigned new positions and now you have a game." I smiled at him. I was blabbing. "have fun. Knock 'em dead." I said and kissed him. He smiled and turned around. I looked at the floor and started to walk into the girl's locker room.

* * *

"Okay girls! Listen up! My new co-captain since Emily is out will be Alice. Got it everyone? Respect her like me. This is the new routine. Music!" I yelled and did the routine that I made last night. "Ok, now, everyone get up, we'll take it slow. Though try keeping up after me afterwards." I rolled my eyes and did the first little part. "Ok, now that you got that part down, let me see how you're doing. Alice, I know you got it. Come on." I said. She didn't have to do it. She smiled.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" She yelled. We walked by them watching every move.

"Okay, cut!" I yelled at the music guy. "What the hell Ashley, that is not the routine." I said. "Do it again. Music!" I yelled. Everyone watched her do it until she did it correctly. "Then that was only the first sixteen steps. We have a hell of a lot more to go people." I said. I did the next chunk and we did it until we got it perfect. "From the top girls!" I said.

"Um Leah, I think we should give them a water break." Alice suggested.

"Um, Alice, if they can't handle it once more from the top then they can leave. Which would also get them to be the least popular kids in the school for being not strong enough to handle it. From. The. Top." I said sternly and my eyes were flaring with fire. "5,6,7,8." I said and I watched them. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 come on bring it! 4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8." I started to clap the count to eight. The music ended and they were in the pyramid position without anyone on the top, because I was down here, otherwise I would be at the top. "I'll go with that for now." I hissed.

"Um, Leah, listen I know that your boss and stuff, and I respect that, but I think we should have a couple more flips in this routine." At least she was nice about it.

"Katrina, I'll see what I can do. I just want some people to get used to some parts instead of doing what we would do right away at half time. This is a…rough draft I guess you could say." I explained. "water break!" I yelled and everyone ran for there water. I rolled my eyes and took a sip. "Okay, we will do it once more and I'll add in what we will be screaming when." I said. Everyone got in there positions and the music started. "Let's go girls!" I shouted at the beginning and they did the little socializing part. "56 and 78. Oh what!" Then the routine really got fired up. It came to the end. "Victorious tigers!" Was the ending. I hate our mascot and how do they get black, blue, and green out of that?

"How was that?" Katrina asked first thing.

"You're right Katrina." She flinched at me saying this. "We do need a flip instantly at the ending. So, screw the people in the back. That is you and Trina."

"Its Tara." Tara or Trina corrected me.

"Whatever. I like Trina way better. But I'll deal with Tara." I looked at Tara sternly. She looked away from my over-powering gaze. "You two will be doing two back flips on the sides and end in splits. You two think you can handle that?" Katrina nodded but not Tara. "Tara?"

"I can try." She said. I sat back and sighed deeply.

"Try? Do it now." I commanded. She went over by a more empty space and did two back flips then she went down into a split.

"No. This is it." I went over towards her and I did two back flips and landed in the splits. "Pretty much its two and a half." I said getting up. "Try again." I said. She did it correctly this time. "Okay, good. Now, everyone work on there parts this weekend. See you all soon." I was the first to leave of coarse. I walked out into the parking lot. It was so dark out. I felt a cloth go around my eyes and a hand around my mouth. I stepped on whoever's foot.

"Easy there tiger." I suddenly felt weaker and tired. "Sweet dreams." I couldn't make out the voice correctly. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a dark and scary place. I saw a light in the distance and noticed it was a bonfire. Sam emerged from the darkness.

"Sam. Let me go!" I tried screaming but it came out as a whisper.

"I don't think so. You don't care about me, and now, I don't care about you." I got kicked on in the stomach. I let out a whimper. "No good bitch." He said and tore off my shirt.

"Sam!" This time I did scream. At least it wasn't my uniform.

"Do you know where we are?" I shook my head no. "The forest. You can scream as loud as you want, but no one will hear you." He started to circle me. "I'll be your first no matter what." I said and tore off my sweats and my bra He kicked my stomach again. "Not going to fight back?" He teased. He touched the rim of my underwear and then stood back up. He took off his shirt. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Your first always hurts the most." A tear stroll down my cheek.

"HELP ME!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Shh, no one can hear you." He said. He touched my breasts and started to caress them. I looked away. I could hurt him, I could, but I can't. "Oh, and by the way, your drugged." He informed. That's why I can't. I heard rusting in the bushes. Though Sam didn't pay attention since he was too busy sucking my nipples. More and more tears released. Then he slowly slipped off my underwear.

"Leah." I heard a voice say. Great, I'm hearing Jake's voice when I am getting raped! "Leah!" It shouted again.

"Help me." I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself.

"Sam!" I heard Jake's voice growl. This time Sam stopped and looked around. "Over here." His voice rang. Sam looked in that direction. "No, over here." Jake's voice teased on the other side. "No, here!" Jake was right behind Sam and knocked him out with both of his fists clenched together. "Leah." He said with sympathy.

"Jake." I whispered. I looked down and curled in a little ball knowing I was completely naked.

"Leah, he isn't knocked out forever. You're bleeding." he said trying to unwind me.

"I feel exposed." I cried into my hands.

"Leah, please, its okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." I looked up into his eyes which were blurry for me crying. He was telling the truth.

"He drugged me. I can't walk. And all of my clothes are torn." I cried loudly now. He took off his shirt.

"Here, wear this." He said handing me the shirt.

"I can barely move. I can't get it on. Jake." Nice fucking way to start that god damn weekend! He took the shirt again and put it on me. It covered my whole body, but I still knew that I was naked underneath. "Jake." I cried.

"I know." His voice broke. "I will carry you to your house." He said and picked me up like I was the weight of a piece of paper. I wonder what paper feels like to him. Probably air. I curled into his bare chest. He touched my hair as we walked to me house. I must have dozed off or something because next thing I knew it I was at my house.

"Leah!" I heard my mother yell.

"She can't walk." Jake said to her. I moved uncomfortably in his arms even though I knew this is where I should be.

"What the hell do you mean she can't walk and you are Jacob correct?" She asked him.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Honey, I'm right here." She said holding my hand. "Let's get her inside. Why aren't you wearing a shirt young man?" My mother asked Jake.

"Sam was going to rape her. He drugged her and she needed something to wear. Its better my old shirt than her coming home with nothing on at all since he ripped all of them apart." A small sob came through again.

"He was going to…rape her. Is that true Leah?" My mother asked.

"Yes. He kidnapped me in the parking lot and took me into the woods. I'm happy that Jake was there to save me." I have never felt so weak in my life. I never cry in public nor do I get drugged and not be able to walk. I am weak.

"Mom? Have you seen Leah?" Seth hopped down the stairs and saw me in Jake's arms. "get away from my sister." Seth growled.

"Seth!" I shouted and rolled out of Jake's arms and tried getting up. I grabbed onto Jake's shoulder for support and got up. "Sam was trying to rape me. Don't ever blame Jake for anything. He saved me from him."

"Leah. I can't wait to get my hands around that mother fuckers throat!" Seth growled.

"Don't look up to it too much. He was bleeding and knocked out in the forest where we left him. Maybe he will get up and wander. But hopefully not." Jake growled remembering what happened. I'm seventeen years old and almost raped. I leaned again Jake limply.

"Jake, how about you take her up to her room. Unless Seth wants to." Mom suggested.

"Are you wearing anything…" He trailed off but I understood. I shook my head no. "Jake you can." Seth said and ran up the stairs and went into his room. What a girl! Jake nodded his head and held me bridal style. He walked into my room which had a label carved into the door that my now dead father made me three years ago. My freshman year, for my birthday he did that.

"You didn't deserve this." Jake said laying me on my bed. He went into my dresser and grabbed some of my pajamas. I looked away and took the shirt off with a lot of effort. He handed me some underwear. Only a real man could do this for me. Sam would have abandoned me. "Do I need to put it on or can you?" Jake said keeping distance. I felt awkward.

"I can try." I answered quietly. I got the underwear on after a bit. Then I put on the shirt and then the shorts. He nodded his head and turned around. "Wait." I said as though it was a whimper. But it was a need. "please, stay. With me." I said holding out my hand. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Let me tell my father I'll be here for the night." He requested. I nodded my head and he pulled out his cell phone. "dad? It's Jake…I'm staying at Leah's…yes Clearwater…it's important…I can explain some other time…ok…love you too. Bye." He sighed and hung up. "Come here." He said as he climbed into my bed with me. He cuddled right next to me and my body.

"Thank you. I owe you a life time of thanks." I whispered into his ear. I smiled and rested my head on his still bare chest. Probably because his shirt was bloody. Now the bleeding stopped though.

"No need. I love you that much. I got you something as well." He loves me. Only that rang in my head. Then I processed what he said after that.

"Really? What?" I asked. He took out a small box.

"I'll unwrap it for you. I was going to do this a bit better, but I want you to know now." He opened the little box and showed me a necklace that was black and blue. "Black for my last name, and I hear it's your favorite color." He whispered huskily into my ear. I nodded my head. On the front was a green butterfly. School colors. It was emerald green. "There is a diamond in the butterfly. Two small ones." He informed me. I looked at it closely and I saw two small diamonds on each wing.

"Thank you. It is amazing. Thank you. I love you too, so, so much." I said and kissed his chest.

"I'll put this here. Okay?" He asked pointing to my nightstand next to him. I nodded my head and smiled. He kissed my head. "Sweet dreams Leah." I smiled and relaxed everything. It was all going to be all right with Jake. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

There was chapter two for all of you! Thanks for reviewing to .Taylor. And to JacksonandChase4ever. Thanks for reading and please review for next chapter. This shouldn't be that long of a story, but hope you like it! Oh, and sorry to all of those who like Sam Uley, but I don't like him so he is sort of the bad guy here. Especially in Leah stories. So again hope you liked it! ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


	3. Chapter 3 Virginity

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter Three.

Wow, guys, thank you so much for reviewing and being so awesome! I hope you enjoy this one! This is for those who reviewed and favorited me or my story or anything like that! This is for you all! You know who you are! But I'll write it anyway! .Taylor. JacksonandChase4ever and sentinel10! This is for you! **(SONG IS BODY LANUAGE BY JESSE MCCARTNEY!**

* * *

Leah's POV

My eyes fluttered open lightly and I looked around in my room. Same old, same old, except there was a hot, sleeping Jacob black in my room. I wiggled my toes a few times. I looked over at my clock and gasped. 10:45. Damn it! I smelled bacon downstairs. My mom made breakfast? But, she would be at work?

I blinked another few times and scratched my head and got up. I can walk again! Thank you fucking Lord! I smiled and did a back flip. I can do these way better! Damn, these drugs did good to me in the long run I guess! I did it quietly. I got changed and then kissed Jake's cheek while he slept.

"Seth?" I asked looking into his room. I shrugged at seeing he wasn't there. I walked to the stairs. "Hmm." I said. I smiled and leaped onto the railing and slid down it. "Woo-hoo!"

"Leah?" Seth asked running into the living room. At the end I almost fell but I fell into Seth's arms.

"Ha ha ha. That was fun!" I said and got up while helping Seth up.

"See the drugs wore down. I made breakfast. I saw Jake here still. You two slept together." He gave me a disapproving look.

"calm down Seth! It's not like I lost my virginity…yet.' I added. Seth's face scrunched up and I laughed.

"I don't want to know about that Leah!" Seth whined.

"What? You a virgin too?" I asked mocking him. "You should be proud to be a virgin, I don't see you with any girlfriend so you shouldn't have lost your virginity." He just looked away. "Are you a virgin?" I asked coming closer to him.

"no." He whispered.

"Seth! Who the hell?" I couldn't even say the rest of it.

"Janette." he whispered.

"Aw, she was awful at try-outs. She brought pom-poms Seth! How could you? I don't even know who you are anymore! I'm older than you and I came close to rape! You are fifteen fucking years old and your not a virgin." I stepped back.

"Leah, please-" I cut him off by holding up a finger.

"Don't. I have had it with this fucking place! I find out that Sam isn't quarterback then I had to change relationships which was the best thing I have ever fucking done and Jake tells me he loves me and I almost get raped and now…" I took a deep breath. "I fucking find out you loft your virginity before me!" He took a couple steps towards me.

"Sis, please. It was an accident-"

"Don't. I am really done with this." I shook my head and grabbed a coat though I had super short shorts on so I had a long coat with super tiny shorts.

"Leah, where are you going?" Seth said grabbing my arm. I pulled it back.

"Visiting Sam in hell!" I screamed and ran out. I ran all the way to the place where Sam…that happened. Sam was sitting by the fire his head scratched up. "Hey Sam." I said behind him. He turned around. "You can't hurt me anymore." I said plainly.

"really? Because I can think of many ways." He said looking at the fire again.

"you can hurt me physically and emotionally, but I'll swing it back at you. Including this fist." I held up my fist and punched him in the nose. "You may need to go to a hospital for that since it's obviously broken." I said circling him.

"What? Where's your new boyfriend. He will eventually find out that you are just using him since you are head cheerleader. You said it yourself, you can't be dating the runner up." He said and cracked his nose back in place.

"I am not using him. I love him and he loves me. And I didn't come with Jake because I thought you needed to hear this from me and only me." I knelt down by him. "Ever try raping me again, and I will have no problem killing you. I want to kill you just looking at your face now. Got it Sam Ugly?" He growled. "You wanna fight me without me drugged. Go ahead. Take a shot." There was no pause, he instantly swung for my head. I grabbed his fist and chucked it back at him. "that's it?" I asked.

He kicked my side like he did last night though I was standing now. I smiled and backed up. He smiled victoriously. I did back flips back to him and kicked his mouth and his crotch. His face turned purple since I was wearing my handy heels.

"Go to hell." I whispered and took off my shoe and whacked him in the head. His head started to bleed and I nodded. "Love you." I whispered and laughed at the lie. I kissed his cheek and left.

"Leah!" Jake shouted right in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What were you thinking running off like that! Seth told me what happened! Come on, let me take you home." He took my hand and I smiled.

"He's bleeding thanks to my shoe." I randomly spoke.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I kicked him in the groin and kicked him in the head. I also broke his nose and I whacked him conscious with my shoe." I said smiling.

"Leah, that went a little too far." I let go of his hand and stopped walking.

"He almost had cost me my virginity and you are saying I went too far. He drugged me and almost raped me. He kicked me around and if he would have went any further that is what he would have done. Left me in the forest to die." I said looking at Jake in the eye. "I did hat he would have done to me except with more class than raping a girl who he never loved and who he fucked his girlfriend's cousin." Jake just looked down.

"It went too far Leah. Last night was different."

"So you can take a swing but I can't? Is that how it's gonna be? Why did you even follow me here? So you could stop me or so you could help me? Huh?" I tested. He looked away again. "Jacob, tell me." I said.

"I don't know. If he would have been hurting you I would have beat him up."

"But if he wasn't and I was beating him up like I was?" I quizzed. He Didn't make contact with me. "You would have stopped me?" I said and snorted once and walked on.

"Leah! Wait! Come on!" Jake said running after me.

"You know what Jake?" I said spinning around on my heels. "I told Sam I loved you. I told him that and now I am really starting to doubt it! Take it." I said taking off my necklace he gave me and threw it on the ground. "I'm sorry." I whispered and ran off.

"Leah! Come on Leah I am so sorry!" I heard Jake's voice come closer. I couldn't outrun him anymore and shit I am tired! I went behind a tree. "Leah? Seriously? I can see you!" Jake said walking up to me. "Let's talk." He said seriously.

"fine. I'll talk, and can listen unless I asked you to talk." I said in my cheerleading captain tone.

"No. I will talk and you can listen." He said more strongly than I did. I obeyed. "I still love you. I don't want a break up. That's the last thing I want. I want to be with you, I need you. I love you. Please, I'm sorry." His eyes flooded with guilt and apology. I kept looking at them and I couldn't take it anymore!

"Oh, fine!' I said. His eyes became normal instantly.

"Thanks Leah." He said and kissed my lips. I moaned in the kiss. He smiled and leaned back. "I love when you moan." He whispered huskily. I blushed.

_Oh that body's like music to my ear, oh that body's like music to my ear, oh that body's like music to my ear. What ya want is right here._ I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leah! O my god! Are you okay? I have Alice, Bella, Rachel, Rebecca, and Rose on here too. Oh this is Katrina if you couldn't tell." Katrina said frantically. The line suddenly went busy with shouts and screams.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone became silent. "Alice, speak." I said.

"We heard about you almost getting raped! Are you okay?" She said frantically.

"If I wasn't okay would I have picked up?" I tested. Everyone mumbled 'well no.' "Okay, rose, talk." I said.

"so who did it to you?" She asked.

"Sam. Don't worry, I got him now beat up and bleeding. That doesn't leave this at all. Got it?" Everyone said yes. "Okay. Anything else?" I asked annoyed.

"How far did he get?" The twins said in unison.

"Only stripped me and, I didn't do anything with him really. It's no big deal. Though, there would have been something if your brother didn't come and save me." Jake smiled knowing I was talking to Rachel and Rebecca who were here longer than Jake was.

"Well. That's all." Katrina said.

"Okay. PRACTICE BITCHES!" I screeched.

"OW!" they all yelled.

"get that into your heads. Practice. If next practice isn't great then I will know it. So practice…" there was a short pause and silence. "NOW!" I screamed.

"OW!" They all yelled again and hung up. I shrugged and hung up as well.

"I love you." Jake said and swung my onto his shoulder.

"Jake! I can walk!" I said laughing. He just shook his head.

"Not trusting you. You may run again." He said with a smile in his voice. I just laid there on his shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable. "We're here." He said letting my down. I smiled and tried walking and with in the first step I fell but Jake caught me,

"Thanks." I said and kissed him lips. "I'm still not talking to Seth just to let you know." Then I walked into the house.

"Leah! Your team called here…" He trailed off.

"What sad that Janette didn't? Have you even talked to her?" He looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry Leah." Seth said to me. I shook my head.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" I pressed.

"When we did it." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"When was that?" I asked.

"Two months." He whispered.

"When?" I asked closing in.

"Two months ago okay!" He yelled. I looked at Jake his eyes were shocked. Maybe Seth left out that he left out his virginity thing in the explanation.

"Whatever. You are such a little-UGH!" I couldn't even say anything bad because this is pretty much the worst thing he has ever done in his life. I stomped my foot and threw off my shoes and to his head. He was used to these tantrums so he just caught them with little or no effort. I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow. I heard a little tap on my door.

"Leah, it's Jake." I sat up straight.

"go! I don't want to talk to anyone!" I yelled and went into my bathroom in my room. I slammed that door too. I grabbed the tissue and wiped the small tears forming away. I heard the door open. "I swear to god damn hell!" I started as I walked out of the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" It was Katrina.

"Seth told me. He could have done better than that tramp Janette. You do know that she probably just did that so that she could get a spot."

"Nice theory. We are going to kill her. And if you don't want to be a part of it, then I'll do it myself." I said to her angrily.

"No, I wanna be a part of it my caramel frap." I laughed. I thought told her not to call me that. Oh well. I like them, that's all that matters.

"Ok, blingy mama." She laughed.

"that's not even a word." She said.

"It is now!" I started to laugh along. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought that we should work on a bit more of a spicy routine for the championships when we get there!" One thing I like about Katrina right now is that she is always so sure.

"You mean if." I said going to my bed and fixing it up.

"No. When. I know a kick ass routine and we are always before my old school. Its kick ass. It was a routine I was just beginning to teach my team." I stopped and looked at her.

"We can't just take a routine from your school." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we can. It doesn't matter. Like they can even do the routine without me. And, I didn't leave the school because I was moving. I was expelled for doing inappropriate cheer routines, but this one isn't inappropriate, I swear." She held up her hand.

"Show it to me." I gave in.

"In here?" She asked looking around.

"No, in a closet." I said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go in the back yard." I said grabbing her wrist. We ran down the stairs.

"Le-" I held up my hand to Seth.

"Don't." I said and walked out the door. Katrina showed me the routine and damn she is right! Kick ass! "That's fabulous! But, we have to perfect our other one in order to do something like that. That seems extreme for some of our team." I rolled my eyes. That is very sad.

"I get it. But promise me that we will at least try it." She said to me.

"I promise." I said simply.

"Awesome! So now what do we do?" She asked me.

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you usually do?" She asked me. I looked away and turned around.

"I sleep in and then go to Sam's." I said. All of those good times with Sam, him always saying he loved me. Him giving me kisses, all lies.

* * *

Okay, so that was that chapter. Also, I want to ask all of you a favor. Well, a request more like it. Check out . She is a very talented author, and for me, check her out! Thanks for reviewing and reading the story! Love you all! ~TaylorLuatnerLover1~ "Noelle"


	4. Chapter 4 Quit

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

Chapter Four

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting me and my story, and for putting me on alerts everyone! Thank you and it means a lot to me! J Don't own any Twilight! Wish I did, but I don't so it just proves this world isn't as wonderful as we want it to be now is it?

* * *

Katrina's POV

"I sleep in and then go to Sam's." Leah whispered. She started to look like she was going to break down crying. I walked towards her.

"Who needs that mother fucker Sam Uley. More like You'll make my wanna puke in you're face. Long last name, but it suits him well." She gave a weak smile. "Come on. Lets do something that every girl likes to do." She looked up at me. She blinked a few times and smiled. We both sang together in unison.

"SHOPPING!" We laughed and ran into her house.

"Throw this on. You're a size two right?" She asked and threw a piece of clothing to me.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked her holding the tiny shorts and shirt that would show your whole stomach.

"It's called clothes. You put it onto your body and it makes you look hot!" Leah squealed excitedly.

"Fine. What are you wearing?" I asked her. She smiled evilly. She pulled out what looked like a bikini top and then a really short skirt. "Wow. See now that is hot!" She laughed. She put her "clothes" on and I did too. We danced down the stairs and we grabbed our purses and stepped out the door.

"Leah!" Seth growled I sat down on the porch. This will take a while.

Seth's POV

Leah walked out with her friend. Black girl, huh, I thought she…whoa! What the fuck is she wearing! Nothing! That's what she is wearing!

"Leah!" I growled. Her friend sat on the porch and rested her head on the pole. Leah walked up to me.

"What?" She snapped.

"You aren't wearing anything! You can't leave this yard with that on!" I said looking at her disgustedly.

"I think she looks hot." I heard a voice say from in back. "Leah."

"Sam." She breathed. "Come back for more?" She asked.

"I wanted to say sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"Go suck your own dick Sam!" Leah and I both said. We smiled and high fifed. It just shows that we are brother and sister.

"Whoa, two sluts getting on my back. Hey, heard you lost your virginity, and Leah, wearing that outfit just rests my case of slut." I blanked out of my thoughts. Did he just call me a slut?

"Excuse me but I think the dumb ass convention is umm, as far from here as possible. Oh, possibly in hell." Leah smirked. "And I nor my brother are sluts." She looked at me disapprovingly. She is still upset about the virginity thing.

"it's a free country Leah! Though beating someone up and leaving them in the woods bleeding I am pretty sure is against the law." I shook my head. Then I snorted. "Have something to say little ass hole." Sam growled at me. I looked behind me and pointed to myself. "Yeah you, you are such an idiot. Fuck face.' He growled.

"Aw nothing. Its just that, if you can't see where the hell you are standing, my territory. So I could call police easily and say you are trespassing. Plus you almost raped my sister and I have a witness. Now, trespassing and rape against beating someone up. What would the judge take? I won't call cops if you won't." He sighed.

"Fine." He growled at me. I am a great negotiator!

"Get out of my sisters life. If I see you touch her once your bones will shatter into millions of pieces ass hole." I said calmly through my teeth which just scared him even more.

"This family has issues with threatening people. And Seth! I thought you couldn't even hurt anyone, at least you show that on the field dancing across the field like a little ballerina." Sam clicked to me. I blank my eyes a few times.

"Its not just a threat anymore Sam. And says the person who hurts his own team! Jared didn't have to sit out all of this season if in practice you would have just taken it not as hard on him! Ass hole! He was a fantastic player!" Sam broke Jared's leg so now he has to sit out all season.

"Whatever kid. Think and imagine what you want." Sam said and turned around. Leah huffed out a breath and looked at me. I just nodded my head at knowing what she was thinking. 'Can I beat the shit out of him?' She snuck up behind him and smiled. "Someone wants to do her brother's dirty work now does she?" Sam mumbled. My eyes widened and while Sam spun around I ran to take Leah's place. I drew a fist and punched Sam's jaw with all my might which apparently was a lot since there was a large crack. I bent down to where he was on the floor.

"Touch my sister, your bones will "shatter" into millions of pieces you piece of shit." I threatened again. He cried in agony.

"Katrina, come here!" Leah shouted. Katrina ran over to Leah. "Get the squad to my house now!" Katrina pulled out her cell and started texting all of the squad. Before I could think of what to do with the piece of ass on my lawn bleeding all over it, damn him; Katrina finished texting all the squad.

Leah's POV

"They'll be here in five." I smiled.

"Thanks Katrina." She was like my little assistant. She is way better at being around me than Alice is. Just then Alice swerved in her yellow porche into my drive way.

"Leah, what have you done?" I leaned back and crossed my arms. "I like your outfit by the way." Seth squirmed uncomfortably. I laughed lightly.

"Katrina is now co-captain. Sorry Alice, but you weren't here to cheer me up." It all made sense to change it.

"What! That isn't fair! She is new! And she sassed you the first day at try-outs. She should be blessed to have made it! All she is doing is sucking up to you, more like stalking you." Alice complained. I have never seen her like this before.

"Alice?" I asked. She looked at me then at Katrina and then back at me.

"Yes?" She asked irritated.

"I love you like a sister, but to be part of this team you have to do better than just save yourself. I have been through hell and who called me?" I paused and she looked down. "Who made the routine better?" I quizzed again. She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Oh, also who is cheering me up all the time even though I came close to rape by this ass hole!" I kicked Sam's stomach.

"Katrina." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, Katrina. And The last fucking thing I need is to have to let loose another great cheerleader. So don't push it!" I growled at her.

"Do you know how close I am to quitting right now?" Alice hissed.

"Tell me. Tell me how fucking close." I said at her face which was lower than mine since she was pixie like.

"So close." I huffed out a breath.

"Quit if you like. But the last two years of your high school life will be a fucking hell hole! Good luck." I said and patted her shoulder. "Go home and practice. You'll need it since you're not Katrina." Her little mouth dropped.

"Excuse me? You're right, I'm not some black ass who walked into our school and decided to knock me out. She'll get to you too. She was captain of Olympus, the team that beat us all the fucking time. Get it straight, you don't go from captain to no one. She just wants to get close to you, then get you out. Good luck. I quit." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye bitch." Shit, time to get someone else! She put on some shades and got into her car. Katrina walked up to me.

"Any ideas?" She asked sounding worried.

"Don't worry, you're to valuable to lose. You are still here. Anyone wants to be us. Time to get out the yearbook or something." I shrugged. "Hmm, what a waste." I snorted. "Here's the rest of the squad." I said pointing to a car driving up. "Guys, we have to bring this piece of trash into the woods." I said pointing to Sam. They grinned and nodded.

* * *

Ok, please, don't hate me for not updating. I had to spend my weekend in the woods pretty much, so much nature and bugs! I was up north visiting my grandpa and stuff. So, there is my only excuse really, and then I couldn't today earlier because I was finishing this and I got slightly writers block. So, help me out and review and tell me what I should do next besides beat the shit out of Sam. So fan fiction keeps on not uploading this person's name. Check out her stories. F e a r l e s s . f a c a d e . without the spaces. Check out her stories for me and if you guys are any better to her than you are to me…wow I find that close to impossible. So review for me! Thanks again! ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"

soor for shortness too! :/


	5. Chapter 5 Never let You Go

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter Five

Thanks for reviewing and let me know when I bore you guys with this story. Haha. This song has **Never Let You Go **by **Justin Bieber **and only Justin Bieber. He owns that song and I may own this story, but Stephanie owns the characters. So please enjoy this story, title Never Let You Go.

NEVER LET YOU GO

Leah's POV

The rest of the squad brought Sam into the woods. Hopefully a missing case doesn't go around. I can't kill him and hopefully he doesn't press charges or anything. If I kill him then I would go to jail, I can't have that. There are some scary people with too many tattoos there.

"Leah?" Katrina said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I asked impatiently.

"I sort of have to go home. I'm sorry. I made a video while you were thinking or whatever of the routine. So you can sort of study the steps or something." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you on Monday. Practice, got it?" She smiled and nodded then ran home.

"Leah!" Seth shouted from the house.

"What?" I asked.

"Please change." He requested. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be just changing into my pajamas. Nothing else to do today." I shrugged.

"Not true." A voice whispered from behind me. I looked behind me to see Jacob.

"Hey, Jake." I said kissing his lips. I heard Seth groan from the porch. I smiled and laughed softly. "what do you mean?" I asked leaning against his chest.

"We still have that date, remember?" I smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Umm, it's a surprise, get changed first." he said pulling me to the house. I wonder where we are going. He walked me up to my room. I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a loose blue shirt with a few butterflies and a couple white beaded flowers on it. I was just about to take off my shirt but then I saw Jake staring at me.

"Umm, Jake, do you mind?" He stared at me for a bit.

"Do you min?" I pulled my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, sort of." I frowned.

"If it's what you want." He said with a smile that seemed to have brightened up the room. He got up from my bed and walked out, then the room seemed so boring and sad. I brushed it off and put on my clothes. I walked down the stairs with my outfit and a pearl necklace with bangles and silver stilettos. I fixed up my hair so that it wasn't flat on my face and now it was volumized with my bangs slightly curled, pulled off to the side, and I looked hot! Plus the happiness of my hair being nice and bouncy. Perfect.

"See, Leah, now that's better." Seth complimented. I rolled my eyes. I heard him whisper Jake something like 'watch out for any rapists.' I sat on the bottom step.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"We're talking." Jake said simply.

"Here?" I groaned. He laughed.

"No, that is the surprise." I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked into his car. A Volvo? What happened to the Rabbit? This was shiny.

"What happened to the rabbit?" I asked him politely as he opened my door. He smiled. He got into the car as well.

"My friend Edward gave me his car. You know, he is Alice's brother right?" I looked at him in shock. The little dweeb had this car. He was so annoying and he stalked me! "He didn't stalk you. In practice, he was always the one that had to drive Alice and Rose home." I stared at him.

"Seriously? Rose and Alice and Edward are related? Since when!" I shouted.

"Since Edward's mom died and her dad abandoned him." He explained. "And Alice was adopted. She was dropped off by Carlisle's house just after she left the hospital. Alice's mother gave her up because her father wasn't much of a father. Left them once he found out that she was pregnant. Carlisle did the procedure for Alice's birth." He said with a straight face. They have been through so much.

"I thought Edward and Jasper were brothers though." I questioned.

"They are. Jasper was just like Alice, though, Jasper was on the streets, by a war taking place. A few miles away was a war. He was given birth at a war tent by one of the nurses there. I don't know why they had the nurse there. It's a miracle that Jasper could stay alive with all the gun powder and stuff like that." Jake shrugged and started the car. I looked ahead and sighed.

All of the teasing, the mean words, me being such a bitch to them, I didn't even know what they had gone through.

"Also Edward was diagnosed for depression. He has to take pills. You know, being on this team and at this school really gets you known. I don't want to make people hate me. I wanna make friends. I had a lot of experience with the whole be a bitch and people will be a bitch back." He said to me.

"Yeah." I whispered to myself. "that's me." I whispered even quieter.

"Did you say something?" He asked me.

"Umm, no. Nothing at all." I said with a smile, fake smile, on my face. He looked at me funny and then looked back at the road.

"Er, put this on." he handed me a blindfold. I looked at him funny. "please, for me." I sighed loudly and put it on. "can you see anything?" He asked.

"No, that's why it's a blindfold. You can't see." I smiled in the direction his voice was coming from. I thought about all of the times I hurt Edward, how I ruined Alice's life, she quit, I didn't quit for her, and Rose, I always would treat her like crap. All of these poor people, I ruined them. Leah Clearwater, is going to change. She has to.

"We're here." He whispered. I heard him get out of the car. "don't take it off." He whispered into my ear and got out.

"Jake? Jake, where are you?" I asked. I heard my car door open. His hand touched mine and I heard a loud noise. I looked around. It was like water. What it raining? I could feel water on me.

"I'm taking off the blindfold." He whispered. I nodded my head and he took it off. I gasped in surprise of what it was. A waterfall, I never knew Forks had one! It wasn't that big, but it was amazing. "Do you like it?" He whispered huskily into my ear. I nodded breathlessly.

"Its amazing, just like my boyfriend." I said snuggling into his chest. He smiled.

"good. I found it beautiful, just like my girlfriend." I smiled and hugged him to get closer. "Let's um, lets go talk." he said walking over to a tree. I followed easily.

"what do you want to talk about?" I asked him sweetly.

"Us. You. Me. Our life." He said sitting under the tree. It was the only tree in the area. Which was very surprising since Forks was filled with green and trees.

"ok. Starting off, you. How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked.

"Umm, next question." I frowned.

"Please." I groaned.

"Eight." He whispered so lowly that I could barely hear him. I was wondering if he said eight, or eighteen. Please say that its eight though.

"were they pretty?" I asked curiosity filling my mouth. He chuckled.

"Against you? They were hideous." I smiled. "Amber was the first one." He said quietly.

"Fist girlfriend?" I asked him childishly.

"No. First time." I blanked out. I leaned against him and sighed. "are you upset about that?" He questioned.

"Not really. Sort of…yes." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing my hair.

"How many times?" I requested.

"Six." He said with a pause. "Teen." My mouth dropped open. A small tear slid from my face. I rubbed my cheek to get the tear away. "Leah?" Jake asked.

"Excuse me." I whispered and got up. Jake grabbed my wrist before I could move. "Jake, let go." I whispered not making eye contact as a few more tears dropped.

"Look at me, and then I'll let you go." He demanded.

"Than again, you having my wrist is good too." I said, but my voice broke. A few more rolled down my cheeks.

"Leah, please. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He begged.

"I asked. I should be sorry. How could I have thought that girls wouldn't be throwing themselves at you every second? Look at you. Your like a fucking Greek god!" I frowned.

"Leah." He said it filled with…love. "I love you more than anything. You are my one, you're my only. I need you only Leah. Please. They were all mistakes, you are the only thing I want. It took my through eight girls to get you. Please." He begged.

"Jake. Why are you dating me? So you can get into my pants? Because I don't want that. Sam was like that and I don't need that anymore. I love you too." I glanced at his face looked hurt and surprised.

"Leah, I would never just love you so I could have sex with you. I'm not that type of guy. I love you, really. When you are really ready, I'll be here. I'll do it if you want to. Don't worry baby." I smiled. I looked at him full face now. No more tears strolled down.

"you would really wait until I was ready?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head.

"yes, even if it was a thousand years, I would wait. For you, your worth waiting." I smiled. He's the one. "I'll never let you go." He whispered finally into my ears when I sat by him again.

**Oh no oh no oh**

**They say that hate has been sent**

**So let loose the talk of love**

**Before they outlaw the kiss**

**Baby give me one last hug**

**There's a dream that I've been chasing**

**Want so badly for it to be reality**

**And when you hold my hand then I understand**

**That it's meant to be 'cause baby when you're with me**

**It's like an angel came by oh and took me to heaven**

**Like you took me to heaven girl**

**'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better**

**I don't want you to go oh no so**

**Let the music blast we gonna do our dance**

**Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all**

**'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong**

**So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go**

**I got my favorite girl**

**Not feeling no pain no fear**

**Don't have a care in the world**

**Why would I when you are here?**

**There's a moment I've been chasing**

**And I finally caught it out on this floor**

**Baby there's no hesitation no reservation**

**By taking a chance and more oh no because**

**It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven**

**Like you took me to heaven girl**

**'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better**

**I don't want you to go oh no so**

**Let the music blast we gonna do our dance**

**Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all**

**'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong**

**So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go**

**It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven**

**Like you took me to heaven girl**

**'cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better**

**I don't want you to go oh no so**

**Take my hand let's just dance**

**Watch my feet follow me**

**Don't be scared girl I'm here**

**If you didn't know this is love**

**Let the music blast we gonna do our dance**

**Bring the doubters on they don't matter at all oh baby**

**'cause this life's too long and this love's too strong**

**So baby know for sure that I'll never let you go**

**So don't fear don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**I am here right here I'll never let you go**

**Don't shed a tear whenever you need me**

**I'll be here I'll never let you go**

**Oh no oh no oh**

**I'll never let you go**

**Oh no oh no oh**

**I'll never let you go**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There is chapter 5 for all of ya! Never let You go by Justin bieber fit this Chapter well I think. So, tell me what you thought of the chapter, and I love you all so much for supporting me and reading this story! Luv ya, ~taylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle" 


	6. Chapter 6 Shy Side of Leah

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter Six

Thanks guys! Don't own anything! L Heads up, Jake get naked in this chapter. Yum, yum!

* * *

Jake's POV

Leah leaned her head against my chest. I love her. Is it too soon since we have known each other for a total of two days? I don't care. I kissed her hair. It smelled so good, like coconuts. I love coconuts, including girl's coconuts. "_Jake, stop! This is Leah! Your girlfriend who you are waiting for to be ready because you love her and don't want to force it!" __"I know, I know, but the day she was raped and I saw those breasts, damn, that was hot!" __"Why do I even bother! And it was ALMOST raped! Come on Jake, snap out of it!" _

"Umm, Jake?" Leah asked tapping my shoulder. I looked down and smiled. "You looked a little too deep in thought." She said grinning with her perfect teeth shining brightly.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about you." I said smiling at her and kissed the tip of her nose. _"Yeah, sexually you pervert!" _I groaned mentally, even though my thoughts were correct.

"hmm. Really? What about me?" She asked. My eyes widened and she looked up at me and I put my eyes to the normal size and smiled hiding a gulp.

"Just how gorgeous you are." _"Yeah, under the clothes."_ I wanted to say shut up so badly to my thoughts, but it was sadly right. But I will love Leah for her not ready to take off her clothes in front of me yet. I am doing this for her. I will not be jack ass Sam. I sighed.

"You are thinking about something else. I can tell." Sadly, I'm not. I mentally bit my lips. Since I could because my hands were in my _girlfriend's_ and not _sex toy_'s hands. I sighed. I'm just not used to this. Usually the only reason girls want to date me of for my eleven inch dick. I know impressive.

"Umm, no I am honestly thinking of you." _Naked. _My thoughts controlled me now suddenly.

"But you are not just thinking about me. What are you thinking about?" She pressed.

"You, honestly. How amazingly hot you are. How lucky I am…" I whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned loudly.

"Well, to be honest, I am thinking about you too." She whispered in the middle of her moan. I smiled.

"Really? What about me?" I whispered huskily into her ear.

"It's embarrassing." She said.

"Yeah mine is too." I coughed a little. "Just tell me." I said as soon as she looked at me confused. She looked at me and then quickly looked down once she started to blush. My lips started to dance into a smile.

"I was thinking about you, and me, and…" She trailed off for a bit. We sat in silence for a minute. "And s-sex." She whispered so lowly I could barely hear what she said.

"What about it?" I asked. It made her jump of my volume.

"How you would lo-look like." she said as she peeked her eyes up at me through her eyelashes. I bit my lower lip seductively.

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked curiosity filling my mouth. Her face went total red.

"Now? Here?" She asked looking all over.

"I don't see what wrong with it. So, what do you say?" I whispered sweetly. Her mouth opened and moved but no words came out.

"Um, y-you saw me naked." She said finally.

"Hmm, yes I did." I said ruffling my hair. "Your point?" I asked as she knelt in between my now open legs.

"I haven't seen you, n-naked." She cleared her throat. Obviously she was really considering having sex with me.

"Would you like to see me naked?" I said now getting up. She nodded her head shyly with her head down. I took her chin softly and brought it up to my face and kissed her lips. "Then tell me." I murmured against her lips. Her lips started to tremble for what to say.

"I want to s-see you." I smiled. That wasn't enough.

"See me doing what?" I said tilting my head.

"Er, I want to see you get n-naked, Jake." she whispered so low that I think that's what she said.

"Huh?" I said coming closer.

"I want to see you get naked damn it!" She blurted loudly and once it slipped out she covered her mouth with her hands. I never saw her so shy about this. I smiled.

"for you, anything." I said against her lips and breathed on them lightly. Damn I'm good! I stood up broadly and tall. I took off my shirt with simplicity. I could see her almost drooling over my abs. I raised my eye brows. Its like the first day we met all over again, except this time instead of her fantasizing about me naked, I'm actually doing it. I chuckled softly and faked me having a hard time with my belt buckle. "Leah?" I whispered lowly. She snapped into it and looked at my face.

"y-yes?" She stammered. I smiled at her.

"I'm having difficulty with my belt. Do you mind helping me?" I said my voice in my silky sweet tone.

"N-no, not at a-all." She murmured and crawled over to me. She took my buckle and easily took it off. She sat back.

"Could you kneel in front of me real quick?" I requested.

"Um, sure?" She said and knelt. Perfect height to suck my dick. That's good, it should come in handy. "Anything else?" She asked. She sounded like a maid, or waitress. She would look too sexy in lingerie that looks like a maid or something. God I have a perverted mind.

"Would you like to take off my pants?" I suggested. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red. "I guess n-" before I could finish her hands were on my button of my jeans. I smiled. She unbuckled it and unzipped me too. She started to pull it down slowly. I knew I had an bulge earlier, but it was highly noticeable now! She glanced up at me in shock. Probably of how big the bulge was.

"Damn." She mouthed. I smiled widely at her.

"If you wanna take off my boxers too, it's fine with me." This time she backed away. I smiled. "I'll do it." I offered. She nodded and looked away. I laughed.

"What? Don't laugh at me!" She whined.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute because you're so embarrassed." I said sweetly. "Please, keep looking, I'm not bothered. But if you are bothered, you can look away. If you aren't comfortable, I'll understand." I went around the rim of my boxers with my fingers and then as soon as she looked I pulled them down giving her time to look away if she wanted to. I smiled.

"Holy Shit!" She screeched. I smiled victoriously and laughed loudly. "It's g-g-giant!" I pressed my lips together to keep my laughing quieter. "Don't laugh at me! It is! Shit!" she instantly closed her legs.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you when you want to do it." I said simply. She huffed out a breath and her eyes staring at it started to get me feeling uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me. She blank her eyes and stood up.

"You are giant. Even without…that." She whispered. I held back another chuckle.

"I'm sorry?" I said as a question.

"Why? For being large? That's gonna be a rough first time, that's all I'm saying. But if its with you, I have nothing to complain about." She said and came over to me and kissed me with a tight hug. "God, you are so damn sexy when you are naked.' She purred softly in my ear. A tremor rocked through my body. "Why don't you put back on your clothes and we can talk more instead of have sex fantasies." I nodded my head.

"Whatever you want." I mumbled. I put on my boxers, shirt and then my pants.

"Did you really have trouble with your buckle?" She questioned. I chuckled and looked at her with my head shaking.

"No. I just wanted to see if you would do it." She blushed. "You know, the shy side of Leah is cute." I said walking over to her and brushing my fingers against her smooth and flaming hot skin. She looked like she was getting lost into my eyes. What can I say, ha ha, I have that effect on people. I winked at her and she looked at my chest.

"I really do like your muscles. They are perfect for your body." She whispered embarrassed.

"Don't worry, whenever you wanna see them, ask me." Wow I did not mean to say that but it turned out quite well. She smiled and kissed me with so much passion on the lips. It felt illegal, hell it was like sex in a kiss! Is that possible? Well with her it is! As I said, turned out quite well. She pulled away unwillingly.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Leah?" She met my eyes.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"That felt better than sex." I said gasping. "Well, I don't know actually, if that kiss reminded me of some of the sex I have had, I'll bet our sex will be the best thing of my life. Well, second." I added.

"What? What's your first?" She demanded harshly.

"Meeting you." She smiled and we kissed each other again for a while. After this, questions.

* * *

Okay, so there was slight lemons, sort of bad, I know. Flame me if you want, I like compliments too. So next chapter is some questions. And I **need **some questions because I am coming slightly to a blank! So help me! Thanks for reading! And yes i know it was a little corny and I just wanted to show you all the shy side of leah before next chapter or two... Again thanks! ~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


	7. Chapter 7 Questions and GoodByes

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

Chapter Seven

Sorry for the late update but as I said last chapter I came to a blank with questions!

* * *

Leah's POV

"So, to the questions." I reminded Jake.

"Right. You first." I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Ok, umm, what's your favorite food?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I love food, but umm, I would have to say pizza." Jake said. "What's your favorite animal?" I smiled.

"I love bunnies. Though, if you tell my squad that I will slaughter you. As well with the whole virgin thing." I said and looked down at my hands as the played with each other.

"Don't worry, all secrets are safe with me." he kissed my neck. "Ok, why won't you be honest with your team?"

"You mean squad and because if they knew I was still a virgin they would think of me as weak and also the bunnies thing, they are so cute, but I am a strong captain and I can't just be all frilly and singing I like bunnies I am a virgin blah, blah, blah." I said looking into his brown orbs. "Ok, what secrets do you hide from your team?" He laughed and rested his head on the tree.

"I never told the guys…especially your brother…that I have had sex so many times. They keep bugging me about it, especially Emmett and some of the guys want to know if I have had sex with you but I keep telling them no. They are getting on my nerves." Jake said rubbing his hand on my leg.

"So you don't want to tell the guys that you have done it with so many girls why?" I asked shocked.

"I get two questions after this. And because I don't want to look like a guy that always has sex, I want to be known for just Jake, a good looking guy that's life doesn't revolve around sex." I smiled at him.

"I guess I never thought of it like that." I shrugged.

"Ok, so what did Alice do wrong and what did Emily do wrong to get off the team?" That was unexpected. The Emily thing I am sure he heard of, but not the Alice thing.

"Emily slept with Sam when he was going out with me. Bastard." I mumbled.

"Oh Sam is a bastard. I have to be on the same team as him." I rolled my eyes.

"I was sort of talking about Emily as the bastard, but yeah Sam is too." Jake laughed. "And Alice. We got in a huge fight because of Katrina is now my co-captain and Alice quit, I didn't make her. I regret it though." He sighed disappointedly.

"You made Katrina co-captain? God, that's a big mistake. You know she is trying to get you to eliminate everyone, and soon she will get to you." Jake said. My mouth opened and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? No she won't! God why are you being so much like Alice!" I yelled and got up. "She likes me and she was there just like you were and Alice sucks at co-captain. Katrina is much more organized and I am sick and tired of everyone putting her down!" I yelled.

"Calm down, I think that Alice had a point."

"O my fucking god! Jacob Black I have this! Here's an idea you don't get involved with my cheerleading team and I won't get involved with you!" I screamed and stormed away. He wasn't chasing after me or anything and I decided I didn't want this. I walked back and looked down. "This isn't working out well."

"I'm sorry if that bugged you, really. I'm just saying that Katrina is trouble. She looks for the strongest player and will use anything against them." I stomped my foot.

"That's it, take me home!' I yelled. He sighed and walked me over to the car. Then he drove me in complete silence.

"I love you, Leah." He leaned in for a kiss but then I spoke.

"Love you too." I whispered and then walked out of the car. Katrina was in my house. "Hey K." I said setting my bag on my floor.

"Hey, I was just chatting with your brother. Can we talk?" I nodded my head and walked her up to my sister.

"What's up?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I want to play a game with you." She said smiling widely. I shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked pushing her on.

"Want to play some truth or dare?" She asked. I laughed. She actually wants to play that?

"Sure." I said and sat on my bed. "Ok, you go first." I said. She closed my door.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Hmm, truth." I said.

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked. I laughed, this game brought back so many memories.

"Yeah. Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said quickly.

"Ok,. I dare you to, lick your foot." Her mouth opened. "You have to do it!" I said. She threw off her shoe and licked it. I laughed at her.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked coughing a little.

"I'll do truth again." I said.

"Ok, are you a virgin?" I came to a halt. It's truth, I have to say the truth.

"Yeah." Katrina's phone rang and it was a text.

"Aw, shit, sorry, I have to go. Mom wants me back. Bye!" Katrina yelled and ran down the stairs. That was weird.

* * *

*Time Skip…to…Monday*

"Hay Lee." Katrina said coming up to me as I got to school.

"Hey, did you practice?" I asked.

"Yeah." Katrina said and then she walked away. She is getting weirder and weirder. I walked to my locker and had my classes. All doing very well in them, still. Then before I knew it, it was the end of the day. This time I was late for practice because I lost track of time with talking to Emmett. He is really funny! I walked into the gym to hear whispering going on. Like gossip whispers.

"What, gossip whispering and I wasn't inviting. How nice." I laughed. "So what are you guys gossiping about now?" Bella ran up to me, her pony tail waving in the wind as she did so. She whispered in my ear.

"Is it true you are a virgin?" I froze.

"Who the hell started this rumor!" I blurted out. "Come on, I'm not going to do anything bad to you." Except for making your life a nightmare possibly with gore too. Katrina whispered in Ashley's ear. I stared at Katrina.

"Jake told me." Ashley said in a sad tone.

"what?" (**She forgot about her telling Katrina for now…)** I stormed out. "Katrina hold the practice!" I started to run now. I ran onto the field as the guys practiced. I pushed any guy that was in my way away from me. Finally I got to number thirteen, Jake. I threw off his helmet and punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell!" Jake screamed at me taking care of his bloody nose. Damn, I can make a punch!

"You…told…Ashley!" I said in between punches. He grabbed my wrists. Where the hell was the coach even?

"What did I tell Ashley?" He hissed.

"About the one out of the two things I never wanted anyone to know!" I pulled my hands away from his grip.

"That you like bunnies?' Emmett boomed out a laugh. I turned around and threw a punch to him too.

"No! the other damn thing!" I screamed and punched his nose.

"I never told anyone!" He said.

"You no good lying son of a bitch!" I said and kicked his stomach. This time he slapped me. I was in total shock of this.

"I'm sorry Lee-" He started but I held up my hand.

"Goodbye Jacob Black. Oh and so sorry I couldn't sleep with you like other girls did!" I screamed back. He didn't want anyone to know about that, and he spilled both of my secrets. I heard cheering going on. Then I felt a hand pull on my shoulder. I jerked back to see Seth.

"Why the hell did you do that to him?" Seth hissed.

"Hmm, lets see. Could it be because he told about the bunnies? Or was it because he told Ashley about my virginity." I whispered.

"He did not!" Seth defended his friend.

"He's your friend. I'm done Seth! I'm done! I am a joke to the cheerleading name! And its because he told Ashley!"

"Here's a good question. Why the hell would he tell Ashley? He bumped into her once and that was before you two dated and he has either been with you or with me or at home. No where else./ He couldn't have told Ashley." My lips trembled.

"Ugh! I don't care. Whoever did this is so going to fucking pay!" then I ran off the field.

* * *

Ok, short, yeah I know. But I can't think of anything else to do! HELP ME PLEASE PEOPLE! Luv u, Noelle


	8. Chapter 8 AN IMPORTANT!

TOUCHDOWN

* * *

Author's Notes: I just wanted to let all of you know that next chapter will be the last because I have no idea what to do next and I don't want this a super long story. So, just a heads up, everything is cleared up and I have recently decided that I am not going to do lemons with Jake and Leah. So if you wanted that, sorry, but I have made up my mind! So if you were just reading this story for lemons, then sorry really.

Also, what happens to Sam and Leah and Katrina and Jacob and everything will be in the next chapter. So, thank you for loyally reading my story for those who did, and I just wanted to give you all a warning that next chapter will be my last. Thank you!

Also i am on Twitter- Taylorluver588 just thought I would let you know. :D

* * *

~TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


	9. Chapter 9 Happy EndingsFor Some

TOUCHDOWN

Summary: Leah is in high school and the cheerleading captain. The squad of her little Barbie doll back ups include Bella, Emily, Alice, Rosalie, Rachel and Rebecca. Then many more squad members like Tina, Ashley, Katrina, Tara, and Anna. (Made up characters) All of the boys are on the football team. Co-captain would be Emily.

* * *

Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Katrina asked me once I got back into the gym.

"Fine! Let's go! This is going to be a brutal practice!" I screamed at them. They ran off the bleachers and stood in front of me. "You all better have practiced!" I said and started to music. We all started the routine, though I didn't do much until I had to get up for the pyramid. The music stopped and they said the words good, just not perfectly. They all cheered.

"That was great!" Bella said.

"No, it was fine, we haven't gotten to great yet, from the top!" We did that routine four more times. "Good enough. Now, Katrina and I have a new person joining also, her name is Maria, woo-hoo. Now we also came up with a new routine. Let's try it!" I shouted and we all started to do the routine. They did it pretty good.

"I think they should have some water." Katrina said as she was getting tired too.

"Fine, water break! Take five!" I shouted at all of them. I took a sip of water and the gym doors slammed open. "Who the hell is interrupting my practice?" I shouted and looked behind me. "None other than mother fucker Jacob." I smirked.

"Leah, do you really want it to be over between us. I haven't even talked to Ashley since I said sorry to her for bumping into her. And we weren't even dating then. So tell me, do you want to end this?" He had a point. Since when does Ashley and Jacob talk?

"I don't want it over, I want you forever, but what I do want over is this…rumor." Jacob shook his head.

"You won't give up, will you?" He said which surprised me. "Even when the secrets out you will just cover it up with whatever you have." Jake said shaking his head and pulling his eye brows together.

"Jacob, you don't get it do you?" This time I shook my head.

"Apparently I don't because I'm not a virgin. And I didn't tell anyone. Emmett heard from Katrina. So if you want to blame anyone or spill any secrets that they don't want spilled, make sure you know positively." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You are interrupting my practice, out." Was all I could say.

"You interrupted mine. It took all that time just to settle everyone after what you said about me. You know, Leah, I thought you could be different than who you are right now, but I guess I was stupid and wrong." I looked away from his pained eyes.

"You aren't stupid Jacob." I whispered. Jacob laughed and walked away. "I still love you." I said. He stopped.

"Yeah, I do too. Just wish that you could actually show that you love me." I was almost ready to cry. I was defeated by Jacob.

"Katrina get your ass over here." Jacob stood there wondering what was going to happen next. Katrina walked over to me. "Better give me one reason not to believe that you didn't say anything." I said and stomped on her foot. I knew for a fact she would run.

"Because we are friends and I am the best on this team." I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't best, otherwise, you would be captain, wouldn't you cupcake. Well, that's not a good enough reason and I'll bet I can talk to Emmett and he will tell me exactly what you said. And for now, you are suspended from the team. Get your sorry ass out of my damn gym! Now!" Katrina's mouth flew open and she screamed. "Bye!" I said and pushed her away from me.

"Who are you really going to believe? A stupid quarterback, or your friend and co-captain! The squad is like a family, you have to trust them!" Katrina pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe I chose the family wrong then Katrina. And that stupid quarterback is my best friend and boyfriend, if he still wants a shitty person like me even though I don't deserve the forgiveness." I said softening up at the end. He turned around and smiled at me but shook his head. "I also do have an announcement. I still am a virgin. And I don't care or give a shit because I would rather be a virgin and give it up to someone I love than be a slutty girl and give it to a random guy that I barely like. Like Sam, I put you guys through hell and I am sorry."

"Ha! She is a virgin! Told you!" Katrina said.

"Wow, you just admitted it! You are kicked off the damn squad! Adios!" The squad laughed. "Anyway, I am happy to be a virgin and the only person I would be willing to give it up to right now, is that guy right there. We knew each other for not even a week, but I feel like we have known each other my whole life. I told him about my virginity and everything and that's why I blew up and I was stupid. I love him and every time I look into his eyes I see my future ahead of me. And my future, seems to be with him. And I hope he will take me back." I hinted quietly. The squad which were on the bleachers stared at us.

"Is that true Leah?" Jake spoke. "That the future, you see it with me?" He said.

"Yes. You are the only one I want to be with and I was so stupid for being such a bitch to you and I shouldn't have been." Jacob walked towards me and brushed his hand across my cheek. I smiled as he pushed my hair out of my face as well. He came close to my face and then the doors slammed open and I stomped my foot. "For god damn sakes!" I shouted.

"Leah?" Jake asked warningly. I calmed down and looked to see Alice…I think. She didn't have her cute spiky hair anymore. She had long hair and it was died a bright brown. Almost a reddish brown. It was toppled all over and she flipped it around to make it better. She quit, she couldn't take the heat, she got hell.

"Alice, you can be back on the squad!" I shouted and ran towards her. We both hugged but she shrugged me off.

"Well, thanks a lot, but I'm not here for that. It's about Sam." Alice said.

"Oh come on where is he now?" I moaned.

"Dead." Alice said his voice shaky.

"I just told the squad to bring him into the woods, not hurt him-" Alice cut me off.

"He killed himself Leah. He gave up. I think he had a fun time fucking himself and then cutting himself afterwards." My eyes went wide and she laughed.

"He killed himself?" I cleared out.

"Yeah." She said.

"He's gone? He won't bug me?" She nodded her head. I ran to Jacob and he picked me up his hands on my ass. I laughed and kissed him passionately. "Everyone can have happy endings eventually." I murmured and kissed him again.

And as for Katrina…

(third Person POV)

"Look who it is! Girl who got kicked out for messing with Leah!" A guy yelled as Katrina walked down the halls. They all threw something at her. Whether it was their lunch, socks, hair clips and other things it would be thrown if it didn't do too much damage. She covered. This has been happening for weeks.

"God, can't you give me a break!" She shouted at them. They all laughed and kept throwing. She opened her locker and worms wriggled out. She shrieked. Leah walked down the halls with Jacob at her side. Jacob's arm around her waist. Leah's hair bouncing as she had it nicely wavy.

"Ok, who did this?" Leah asked stopping by Katrina.

"Me!" A guy yelled laughing hysterically.

"Good job. Keep it up!" Leah shouted at all of them as Katrina cried. "Oh, and Katrina, next time you wanna mess with someone, mess with someone who has no control around here. But, too late for that advise. Good luck for the next two years hon!" Leah said and walked away with Jacob.

"I hate you Leah Clearwater!" Katrina shouted at Leah but it was sounded out by Jacob's voice.

"I love you Leah Clearwater.'

~~_Everyone can have happy endings, even Leah Clearwater.**_

* * *

Tell me what you thought of my STORY! Thanks for reading and supporting and everything. And I have a song stuck in my head, check it out! Like It by Enrique Iglesias! Good fucking song! Love you all! TaylorLautnerLover1~ "Noelle"


End file.
